The present invention relates to Web conferences (generally online meetings or shared applications) and identifying references, and more specifically, to automatically providing context to a Web conference participant's question.
Often during a Web conference, a participant will have a question on one of a plurality of shared slides being presented by a presenter. It is difficult for the presenter to later switch back to the context of the question. But it is also disruptive to the flow of the presentation to stop the presenter for each question by a participant at the time that the slide of interest is displayed.
In example systems, in progress of a presentation, a participant has a question on a shared slide. The participant writes down the question for the “Question and Answer” (Q&A) session while the presenter continues with the presentation. During the Q&A session, the participant asks the question in reference to information on a slide (previously presented). The presenter cycles back through the presentation's set of slides to the particular slide, to establish context. The presenter then answers the question.
This is a cumbersome and time-consuming process. There is also an element of awkwardness where the presenter is trying to cycle back through the slides, under short recollection of the participant, while the participant tries to identify and hopefully accurately recall the subject slide in the presence of the Web conference, online meeting or shared application audience.